The Boy and the Unicorn
by Staind4life
Summary: **Chapter 4 is finally up!!!!**This is based on Harry\'s 5th year and a new girl transfers, but she can do something that very few can...no slash themes or any wierd stuff...possible ron/hermione but I\'m not sure yet.....
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first HP fanfic and I have had this story in my mind for a while and I   
finally decided to get it down on paper. I did put myself in this story, but I changed some   
things about my appearance. So those who may know me, don't get all huffy b/c I put   
something in the story about myself that is not true in real life. I might have taken some   
things from other fan fic authors and I might not have known it. If you are a fanfic author   
and you think I may have used your ideas and have not given you the credit, please tell me   
and I will try to give you credit. Anyway, on w/ the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the things associated w/ his world, unless stated   
otherwise, belong to J.K.Rowling. Without her none of this would be possible. I am not   
making any money whatsoever and all the other characters that are unfamiliar belong to   
me! Well of course Jeshe belongs to me, I am Jeshe! Anyway, enough blabbering, on w/   
the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Boy and the Unicorn(stupid title, but I couldn't think of anything better)  
  
Ch. 1 prologue  
  
  
Jeshe Wiggins was a perfectly normal teenage girl who lived a perfectly normal life. Or so   
she thought. What she didn't know was that she was a witch. And a very powerful one at   
that. Both her parents were magical, yet she lived like a muggle(a non-magic person).   
Perhaps I should back up and tell you a little more about Jeshe.   
  
When Jeshe was about four or five, her dad died in a muggle car crash. She was too   
young to understand. Her mother felt it best to raise her as a normal muggle and to not   
tell her about the magic world. But fate would not let that happen.  
  
Jeshe's mom remarried to a muggle named George. He was a contractor and he provided   
her mom and her with a family. Jeshe did not like George at first, but eventually accepted   
him. After a while, her mom had a son, Jeshe's half-brother, Riley. Jeshe hated Riley. I   
am getting a little off my topic so I shall get back to it.  
  
Anyway, after her father died, Jeshe's mom decided to raise Jeshe as a muggle. Her   
mother had nothing against the magic world, she just felt that Jeshe needed to grow up in   
a non-magic environment for a few years. In other words, Jeshe's mom wanted to wait   
until the time was right to tell her daughter that she was a witch.  
  
Jeshe did muggle things like play soccer and ride horses. After a while she quit soccer to   
focus on her horses. She was an excellent horse rider. She went to shows and won   
ribbons and had a great time. She had no idea that her life would change dramatically one   
day......  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry! ::ducks flying rotten fruit:: I know I shouldn't have left you with a cliffie, but I   
wanted to get my story out sooooo badly and I only hav a little while on the internet.   
Anyway, please review. This is my first fanfic so PLEASE don't flame me! I know you   
really want to, but try to save it for those icky slash fics. I don't like them. Anyway, don't   
flame me, uhhh....I need a beta reader if anyone wants to do that. I don't need help much   
on the grammar or the spelling, I just need help on ideas. So if your interested, please   
email me. I will appreciate it greatly. Anyway, I gotta go finish writing this, cya!  
BRC  
  
  
  
  
  
This is based on Harry's 5th year and a new girl transfers, but she can do something that   
very few can...no slash themes or any wierd stuff...possible ron/hermione but I'm not sure   
yet.....  



	2. The Letter in Green Ink

  
A/N: Yes I know my first chapter was a little sketchy, but I promise the second chapter will be better. I was just trying to let you know what the character was like, ect. I am sorry if I used too many "she's" my stupid word processor program was changing all my Jeshe's to Jet's. So I was trying not to put Jeshe in too much cause I didn't want to keep changing it. I finally figured it out and fixed it so there won't be as many she's as there were. Ok enough of this babble! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things you recognize belong to J.K.R. I am not trying to copyright anything, and I am making no moolah for this....yada yada yada....ok on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The letter in green ink  
  
It was a normal, boring summer day. Jeshe was sitting on her deck, reading a book. This was one of her favourite(a/n: I am American but I just like this spelling better) books. This book was very popular with muggle children. The muggle movie men even decided to make a movie out of it. The book was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Even though she had already read the book(and the books before it) about ten times, Jeshe still enjoyed reading it. As she was getting to the part when the Durmstrang ship emerges out of the water, a rather large owl swooped down, perched on her chair, and dropped a heavy package in her lap. Jeshe was very surprised and started yelling for her mom. Her mom came running out to see what she was hollering about.  
  
"Mom! This huge owl just dropped this in my lap!" Jeshe exclaimed.  
  
"Oh dear. I knew this would happen someday." said her mother.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeshe asked.  
  
Jeshe's mom sat down and told Jeshe everything about her ancestry. She told Jeshe about how her father was a wizard and how she was a witch. When her mother finished, Jeshe looked at her with an extremely delighted expression on her face.  
  
"So I'm a witch?!" Jeshe asked rather excitedly.  
  
"Yes, dear, you are a witch."   
  
"AWESOME!" Jeshe exclaimed.  
  
"Can I tell anyone?" she asked.  
  
"No. It's safer if you don't tell anyone." her mother said.  
  
"OK. So, let's look at that letter."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! sorry to leave you hanging, but I gots to go to homework ::gasp::   
I'll write more tomorrow! Cyas!  
BRC  



	3. The Trip to England

A/N: I love writing these! lol! thanks for the reviews! I love that people love my story! I do barrel race. I actually stopped barrelracing as of this year because my horse almost killed me. I will still do barrels occationally, but not as often as I used to. Ok. enough about my personal life. Sorry about all the cliffies. They are a lot easier to write, but all my chapters won't end with them. Just the first few chapters. Anyway, I should start writing now. BRC  
  
Disclaimer: These are so annoying! Ok. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. If he did belong to me, I would not be on this site right now. So I am obviously not making any money!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The trip to England  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin,First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Wiggins,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 30.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Due to your current location, you will be met at Heathrow airport by our Muggle Studies teacher. She will help you buy your supplies and bring you to the  
school. Also, due to the fact that you have recieved no previous magical  
education, we have included some magical theory books to help you catch up. We  
hope you enjoy the rest of your summer and look forward to seeing you soon.  
M. M.  
  
"I need an owl?" Jeshe asked, curiously.  
"Yes. I suppose you do." her mother replied.  
"This is so cool!" Jeshe exclaimed. "Hey. Does this mean Riley is magical too?"  
"No. The magic in my blood does not mix well with Muggle blood, so your little  
brother is not magical." her mother replied.  
"That's so cool!" Jeshe repeated, grinning.  
"But, that doesn't mean you can make fun of your brother, you hear me?"  
Jeshe sighed. "Yes Mom," she said. "Let's get packing!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Packing took up the rest of the day. After packing her clothes, looking over  
spells and convincing her mom to enchant her boom box to work within the  
Hogwarts ground, Jeshe barely had enough time to send her owl back to the  
Hogwarts staff before being sent to bed rather firmly by her mother.  
Early next morning, Jeshe and her mom drove to the airport in San Francisco.  
After parking the car and checked her baggage, they grabbed some breakfast at  
the airport California Pizza Kitchen. While they were eating, Jeshe's mom filled her in on somethings about the wizarding world.  
"So what's a muggle?" Jeshe asked, sipping her orange juice.  
"A muggle what wizards call a non-magical person." her mother replied.  
"That's kinda weird," Jeshe commented.  
"Yeah. It is kind of funny, isn't it?" said her mom, smiling.  
  
By the time the announcer was saying, "Now boarding flight 138 to London," Jeshe  
felt as if she'd grown up in the wizarding world.  
"Well, that's my flight. I guess I better board." Jeshe said, a lump growing in  
her throat.  
"Yeah. I'll walk you to your gate."  
There were very few people at the gate.  
"Looks like you'll have an uncrowded flight," her mom said.  
"Goodbye mom. I'll see you in June, if not sooner. I think we have a Christmas  
break, but I'm not sure. That's what it said in the book, anyway."  
"Book? What book?"  
"The Harry Potter book of course!"  
"Of course," her mom said, grinning. "Well, I suppose I could get you a ticket  
to come home over the break. Unless of course you want to stay there."  
"I guess I'll have to see," Jeshe said.  
"If you change your mind, send me an owl."  
"I will. I love you mom."  
"I love you too, Jeshe."  
With that, Jeshe gave her mom a hug and a kiss and boarded the plane.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awwwwww....how sweet. Well I didn't leave you with too much of a cliffie this time. We'll see what happens next. Oh yah, the magically enhanced boom box was Pippy182's idea. I just borrowed it because I thought it was really cool. I hope she doesn't get mad at me....I didn't tell her before hand. Oh well I gave her credit so she shouldn't get too mad at me. :-) Anyway, I have to run all my chapters by my fabulous beta reader, Blotts 101(sorry if I spelled it wrong, I'm offline), before you peeps get to read it. She needs to review it to make it better. Not that it's not good already, but u get the idea. Enough chatter! I gotta get to bed! BRC  
  
Oh and if you want to know how my horse almost killed me, he reared up and almost fell backwards and squashed me. Luckily I escaped without injury, but I'm not doing anymore heavy barrelracing for a while. Anywho, I gots to go. cya!  
BRC  



	4. Welcome to England

A/N: I hate computer sometimes. The reason this chapter is so late is because I messed up my internet and I had to figure out how I broke it. Well I got it fixed, but then I had to do homework. AND to add insult to injury, ff.net wasn't working and that set me back even more! Sheesh! So I'm sorry it's so late. I am working on more of the chapters. I don't have a lot of time anymore to work on my story because I'm in my school's Model United Nations club and that takes up most of my spare time. I was also sick last week and had to miss a day and a half of school. That set me back on everything, including my story. It may be a while before I post the next chapter, but I promise to make it worth your while. If you have any other ideas for me, please tell me and I will add them. Sorry there are so many author notes, I kind of like writing them. I'll try not to put them in at the top and only put them in at the bottom.   
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Harry Potter and his world don't belong to me. ::I hate these things:: They belong to JKR and are copyrighted(I'm sure that's not a word, but I don't care). I am not making any money. I don't have any money anyway, so if you try to sue me, you are wasting your time. Good day to you all!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 4: Welcome to England   
********************   
"We are now beginning our decent into Heathrow National Airport. We would like to thank you for choosing British Airlines and to have a nice stay in lovely England!"   
  
Jeshe leaned back in her seat and sighed. It had been a long and boring trip. She had slept most of the way, but she was still really tired. She put the magazine she had been reading back into her carry on bag. She had only been reading for the last forty-five minutes of the flight and she was eager to get off the plane. Finally the plane touched down on the tarmac and taxied to the gate. Jeshe retrieved her bag from under her seat, stood up, and stretched. She felt so much better after that.   
  
After about twenty minutes, the flight crew started letting people off. As she was leaving, the pilot shook her hand and said, "Have a nice time in England." Then he said under his breath, "And have fun at Hogwarts, too." Jeshe gasped in surprise. How did he know? The pilot just winked in reply to her unspoken question.   
  
Once in the terminal, Jeshe looked around for someone who might be a Muggle Studies Professor. Everyone in the terminal looked completely normal. Jeshe's heart fell. Maybe it was all just a big joke her mom had cooked up. Maybe she wasn't really a witch and everyone was in on it. Just as she was going through all the possibilities of why her mom would play such a cruel joke on her, someone tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Excuse me," said a woman who looked to be about in her thirties. "but are you Ms. Wiggins? Dumbledore sent me here to pick you up and take you to the school." (a/n: I don't actually know if the professor is a woman or not, I'm just guessing. I have a 50/50 chance of being right.)   
  
"Yes. I am." Jeshe replied.   
  
"I am Professor Lilian Ronan, the Muggle Studies Professor." Ronan said.   
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Jeshe Wiggins."   
  
"The pleasure's all mine. Well now that we've got that over with, let's go get your things." Ronan said.   
  
After they picked up Jeshe's things, they went outside and Ronan hailed a cab. They took the cab to London and got out in front of a very shabby looking pub that was hardly noticeable. In fact, Jeshe didn't even see it until Professor Ronan pointed it out. The cab driver must have not seen it either, for he passed right by it and Ronan had to yell at him to stop.   
  
After Professor Ronan paid the cab driver and he sped off, she helped Jeshe carry her things to the pub that the cab driver was supposed to stop in front of.   
  
"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." said Ronan as she and Jeshe stepped through the door.   
  
"Thank you." Jeshe replied.   
  
"It's not much, but they have great food here if you ever have a chance to visit on your own. But that's not why we're here. We need to get your school stuff." Ronan said.   
  
Ronan talked to Tom, the innkeeper, and asked him if he could store Jeshe's personal belongings while they were getting her school things. Tom said he would be delighted to watch Ms. Wiggins' things. With that, Professor Ronan and Jeshe headed out the back door to the court yard where there were a bunch of trash bins.   
  
"Let's see here, it's two up, three across. Stand back, Ms. Wiggins." said Ronan   
She tapped the wall three times with her wand. The brick she had touched quivered- it wriggled- in the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider- a second later they were facing a large archway, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.   
  
"This," said Ronan, "is Diagon Alley. We will be getting all your school supplies here."   
  
"Wow. This is so awesome! Oh and you don't have to call me Ms. Wiggins all the time, please call me Jeshe."   
  
"Ok. I was not sure what you wanted to be called. But since you have told me, I will call you by your first name."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"No problem." Ronan said with a grin. "Now, let's go get your school things. I suppose we will have to stop at the bank first. Your parents gave me the key to your safe."   
  
"Cool. I can't wait!" Jeshe exclaimed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well it's not too bad of a cliffie. I spent about three days on this stupid chapter because I've been so busy. And ff.net has been down, so that didn't put any pressure on me to write. I will be trying to put a chapter up every day, but you must understand, I have a life. If I can't get any chapters up for a couple of days, don't get mad at me. I have homework and other stuff going on. I will probably continue tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I wanna thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. That's what keeps me writing and I hope this will be a long story.   
  
This has nothing to do with my story, but did JKR ever mention what colour hair Lily has? Some people in their fics have said it's red and one person said it was auburn, which is probably about the same thing, but I don't remember reading anything about Lily's hair colour. If someone could clarify this for me, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!   
BRC


End file.
